The present invention relates to a dropping bottle for liquids, particularly for pharmaceutical products.
Containers for liquid products, pharmaceutical products, cosmetic products or the like are known which have a dispenser pipette, made of a material of the elastic type and adapted to dispense calibrated drops of liquid by squeezing.
These containers are not devoid of drawbacks, including the fact that they have no device that allows the pipette to dispense a preset quantity of drops.
Accordingly, the user has to count the drops dispensed during the intermittent squeezing of the elastic pipette, which he performs with his fingers, or dispense a dose other than the optimum one, with the risk of having to throw away the amount squeezed in excess and, consequently, wasting product.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above noted drawbacks of known types of dispensing containers by devising a dropping bottle for liquids, particularly pharmaceutical products, that allows to dispense a constant quantity of drops and to dose two or more different preset quantities of drops.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to achieve the above aim with a structure that is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and relatively low in cost.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by the present dropping bottle for liquids, particularly pharmaceutical products, which comprises an elastically deformable drop dispenser pipette, which is provided, at its top, with a dispensing hole and is coupled hermetically, in a downward region, to the neck of the bottle, and a cap for the upper closure of said pipette, characterized in that it comprises at least one pair of mutually opposite semirigid wings, which wrap coaxially around said pipette and are adapted to compress it, by radial action of two fingers, in order to dispense constant doses of the contained liquid, said wings being shorter than, or as long as, said pipette.